


Do You Like What You See

by zebraljb



Series: Kink of the Week [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is sad that Harry has to be away on his birthday but Merlin comes up with a gift from them both.Kink of the Week Prompt - mirror sexThis is part of the "Evil Angel" universe.  You do not have to read the original story, "Driving the Nail," but it might help a bit. :)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kink of the Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527542
Comments: 28
Kudos: 231





	Do You Like What You See

“You’re certain ye dinnae wish to have someone accompany you?” Merlin asks as Harry unlocks their front door.

“Positive, Hamish.” Harry turns to look at him. “Is this your subtle way of telling me you think I need backup in the field?”

“Nae, Harry. Ye know I would nae bother being subtle.”

“True.” Harry hangs up his keys and places his Rainmaker in its bin. 

“Ye also know how much I enjoy watching ye take people apart.” Merlin pulls him in and gives him a wicked kiss. “That has never changed.”

“Mmm…that was one thing that confused me when I thought about you trying to stick me with a partner. It’s Belgium, darling. I’ll be gone and back in a few days.”

“I realize that, Harry. I’m the one that drew up the mission.”

“Eggsy, we’re home!” Harry’s smile grows as he approaches the kitchen and Merlin rolls his eyes, although he’s as eager to see their boy as Harry is. He’s just better at hiding it.

“Figured as much…for two international spies, you make a fuckton of noise coming in the door.” Eggsy saunters over and turns his face up for a kiss. “Hey, Harry.”

“Hello, dearest boy.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand and kisses him. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, was busy…spent most of it in town shopping.”

Merlin glances at the kitchen table and does a double-take. “Holy fuck, lad, did ye leave anything in the store?” He notices the bags and sacks are not from the market where they usually shop, but a high-end grocer at the other end of town.

“Used my own money, don’t worry,” Eggsy says defensively. “It’s for Harry’s birthday.”

“My birthday?” Harry’s eyebrows raise.

“Yeah…was gonna hide it all away and then surprise you tomorrow but it took me longer to shop than I expected.” Eggsy pokes at one of the bags. “Coq au vin…gonna roast some potatoes, and then found this recipe for blanched green beans with a vinaigrette.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment. “This isn’t anything like you usually make.”

“Yeah, but it’s your birthday. Know you like the fancy gourmet stuff, thought I’d give it a try.” Eggsy shrugs. “Can’t be that hard. I’m off tomorrow, so I got time.”

Merlin’s heart drops at the excited look on Eggsy’s face. “Dear Eggsy.” Harry frames Eggsy’s face with both hands and kisses him. He pulls back, smiles down at him, and then kisses him again. “You are the sweetest boy. I do not deserve this kind of treatment.”

“That’s certainly true,” Merlin mutters. “Ye were born…your mam did most of the hard work, you just slipped out.”

“When it’s your birthday, I’ll cook something YOU like.” Eggsy glares in Merlin’s direction as he wraps himself around Harry. “Tomorrow’s all about Harry, innit?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be here tomorrow, my boy.” Harry kisses the top of his head. “I’m out to Belgium on a mission.”

“Tomorrow?” Eggsy whines, glaring at Merlin again. “You gave him a mission on his birthday?”

“Our work cares not for birthdays, Eggsy,” Merlin snaps. “I thought you’d figured that out by now.”

“I’m not stupid,” Eggsy snaps back. Merlin opens his mouth to growl something but Harry slightly shakes his head.

“Perhaps we can freeze the chicken? I should be back in two or three days. If any of the ingredients go bad, we will replace them.” Harry kisses his forehead and releases him. “It will give me something to look forward to.”

“Your mind should be on your mission, NOT your stomach,” Merlin points out.

“Oi, Harry’s a good agent, he won’t let you down.”

“Boy, I would think twice about the tone ye are using with me,” Merlin warns. He’s not in the mood for this. He isn’t any happier than Eggsy that Harry’s going on this mission. They tend to celebrate birthdays quietly, but he’s still thankful for Harry’s presence in his life. He usually gives him a few well-chosen gifts and they spend hours in bed together.

“Fine,” Eggsy grumbles. “Just leave all this. I’ll get dinner together in a mo, just gotta…yeah.” Eggsy squirms out of Harry’s hold and runs upstairs.

“Don’t,” Merlin says as Harry opens his mouth. “Just don’t.” He follows Eggsy upstairs and finds him in his room, sitting on his bed and staring down at his hands. “Eggsy.”

“M’sorry I gave you attitude, Merlin. I just…” Eggsy sighs. “You don’t gotta remind me about Kingsman and your duty and all that. I get it. Been a year and a half, I get it.” 

“Then can I ask what the attitude is all about?” Merlin sits next to him and tries to control his temper. He loves his boy but sometimes his emotional strops make Merlin want to hit something.

“What do I got to offer him?” Eggsy says quietly. “He’s Harry Hart. He’s posh, he’s gorgeous, he’s rich, he’s got the hottest fucking husband on the planet.” Merlin dips his head in thanks. “I got some extra cash to buy like a stupid little gift for him, but what is that to him? Nothing.” Eggsy sighs glumly. “Know he likes that fancy gourmet food, and he don’t get it cuz you don’t like it, and it ain’t exactly like we go out on romantic dates or nothing. So I thought I’d make it, and set up the dining room real nice, and really make it special for him.”

“Eggsy!” Merlin says. “Ye need to stop thinking that way, lad. Harry doesn’t care about gifts from ye. YOU are his gift.” Eggsy snorts. “I’m sure I dinnae just hear that.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters.

“Eggsy, ye dinnae realize how much ye give him…how much I never realized he needed.” Merlin takes a deep breath and tries to plan his next words. It’s something he’d noticed over the past few months but hadn’t yet said out loud. “Harry and I forged our relationship on all our similarities. We are both no-nonsense men, violent in thought and action. We thrive on the thrill of the fight, the victory. Ye know how happy it makes us, how it turns us on.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says slowly. 

“But not until ye came along did I realize how happy it makes him to take care of someone. Not in the way you do it…he has no need to serve. He loves to coddle, to fuss, to tenderly care for someone. I would hate it…it would smother me.”

“And probably make you puke.”

“Definitely make me puke,” Merlin corrects. “And now he has you. He is still the brilliant fighter, the man who turns me on with one uppercut to someone’s jaw…and I love him for that. You make him happier than I’ve ever seen him…and this is something neither I nor anyone else I know could give him.”

“Really?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“Eggsy, when have ye ever known me to say something just to make you feel better?”

“True,” Eggsy says. He leans over and gives Merlin a fast kiss. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“Ye are welcome. And dinnae worry…I have an idea in mind for Harry tomorrow that will hold him over quite nicely until he can return to get his real gift.” Merlin smiles wickedly and kisses Eggsy again.

Merlin is just finishing the last knot when his glasses buzz. “Ah, Galahad…twenty minutes late. Right on time.”

“Amusing,” Harry says dryly. 

“How is Belgium?”

“Very Belgian. I took care of planting the bug, and in the meantime heard of a very lovely fight club on the next street over. I hope whatever you have planned is worth my while,” Harry grumbles. 

“Oh, I believe it is.” 

Merlin steps away from the bed and touches the side of his glasses again, giving Harry visual accessibility to the beautiful sight in front of him. Eggsy, naked on the bed, arms behind his back, body bound with emerald green silk ropes. His body is pulled taut but not in a painful way, simply stretched out and pulled to exhibit him in the loveliest way possible. His light brown hair fans out on the pillow a bit, his eyes a perfect reflection of the green fabric. His cheeks, lips, and entire body are the most enticing shade of pink.

“Christ, Hamish,” Harry murmurs in his ear.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Merlin touches his glasses again. “He has earpieces in, Harry, so he can hear everything ye say.” He nods at Eggsy.

“Hi, Sir,” Eggsy whispers.

“Hello, my darling boy.”

“Happy birthday,” Eggsy says just as softly.

“Thank you. Oh, Eggsy, you are…stunning,” Harry says. “Absolutely gorgeous. You are always incredible to look at, but like this? Bound by Merlin’s handiwork? A true piece of art.”

“He…he said you’d like it.”

“I do. Very much.”

“I have a few plans, Harry, but thought ye might wish to look upon him for a moment.”

“Oh, I most definitely would.”

Everyone remains silent as Merlin starts with the top of his head and takes his time looking his way down. He focuses on Eggsy’s face, the way he’s biting his bottom lip, the bright blush on his cheeks. The curve of his shoulder, the dusk of his nipples. The beautifully flat stomach, the soft jut of his hips. He spends a long moment on Eggsy’s thighs, his own personal favorite place and one he knows Harry also enjoys. Only then does he gaze upon Eggsy’s throbbing red cock, balls held up tight against his body and bound with a matching green cock ring. Eggsy starts to squirm a bit, not really trying to break free but uncomfortable under Merlin’s heavy gaze.

“Shall we take pity on him now, Harry?”

“I do hope you took some pictures,” Harry says, his voice deep and thick with need.

“Aye…I might have one blown up so we can frame it and hang it in here.”

“Master, no,” Eggsy whines, turning his head and hiding his face.

“Boy.” Eggsy turns just enough to look at Merlin with one eye. “If your Master and your Sir think ye are beautiful enough to grace their walls, what do ye think ye should be saying?”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers.

“That’s a good boy,” Harry tells him. “You’ve been so good laying there like that.”

“I’m sorry ye are not here to unwrap this particular gift, Harry,” Merlin says, finding the ends of the rope tucked by Eggsy’s right calf. 

“You will simply have to rewrap it another time and give it to me again,” Harry suggests.

“I believe that is possible.”

Merlin takes his time as he gently tugs the silk from its path along Eggsy’s body. Every inch of skin he reveals he gently runs over with his thumb, making sure there are no sore or tender spots left behind. Eggsy sighs, wriggling again as he smiles up at Merlin. “I love your hands, Master,” he whispers. “Love the way you touch me.”

“I love touching ye, lad.” Merlin is so rarely this gentle, but his boy deserves it. This was the first time he’s ever suggested binding the boy, and after about four seconds of hesitation Eggsy agreed, stating that if it was something Harry might like, he had no problem doing it. Merlin loves his lad’s generous heart. 

“Give him some water,” Harry demands.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “I know how to take care of my sub, Harry.”

“Thanks, Sir, but we’re fine,” Eggsy says, giving Merlin an adoring look as the last of the silk is stripped away.

“Sit up slowly,” Harry orders. “Let Hamish help you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy does as he’s told, sitting up and sipping at the glass of water Merlin gives him. 

“You were beautiful,” Merlin tells him, touching his cheek. “When ye are ready, I need ye to get up and come with me.”

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy empties half the glass before placing it on the nightstand and climbing out of the large bed. 

Merlin guides him to stand in front of a full-length mirror in the corner of the room. He then pulls a chair from the other corner and places it near the mirror. “All right, Harry, this is your birthday gift. Tell me how ye would like me to use it?” He stands behind Eggsy and looks in the mirror so Harry has a perfect view of them both.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers, shuddering.

“Touch him,” Harry murmurs, and Merlin happily obeys. He starts at the base of Eggsy’s throat, gently using one thumb to tip Eggsy’s head back onto his shoulder. He then traces the line of Eggsy’s collarbones, down his sternum, and over to a nipple. “Pinch them.” Eggsy whines and goes on tiptoe as Merlin keeps one arm around his waist and uses the other hand to flick and pinch at the nipples until they’re hard. He then licks the tips of his thumb and forefinger before bringing them back down to toy with the nipple. Eggsy hisses and arches up again. “Does that feel good, Eggsy?”

“Yes…yes, Sir…oh fuck Master!” Eggsy grunts, his naked arse grinding against Merlin’s hardening cock. 

“Is he dripping already, Hamish?”

“He certainly is.” Merlin drags his fingernails down Eggsy’s flat stomach before cupping the head of his cock in his hand. He dips his thumb in the slit and draws out a long bead of liquid.

“Taste it for me,” Harry says almost breathlessly.

Merlin brings the thumb to his mouth and lewdly sucks at it, making sure his mouth is right next to Eggsy’s ear. “Delicious,” he says, biting Eggsy’s earlobe.

“Touch his prick again, Hamish,” Harry says. “I want to see it bounce. I want to know how hard it is.”

“Oh, fuck!” Eggsy gasps as Merlin pulls his cock away from his body just to let it slap against his stomach. He toys with it, fisting just the head in his palm and holding it toward the mirror, then dipping his fingertips into the slit and rubbing the moisture along Eggsy’s balls.

“You are so good for us, my boy,” Harry groans. “So perfect.”

Merlin slowly slides his free hand up Eggsy’s chest and shoves two fingers into the eager mouth. Eggsy whimpers, sucking on the long digits as his body thrusts into Merlin’s hand. Merlin bites down on Eggsy’s shoulder and sucks a brutal mark dark enough for Harry to see. “Would ye like Harry to watch me fuck ye, lad?” Merlin hisses into Eggsy’s ear. “Watch ye ride my prick like the little slag ye are?”

“Yes…yes, Master, I want that,” Eggsy begs.

“Naughty little thing,” Merlin chuckles. “Are ye amenable to this idea, Harry?”

“Quite,” Harry manages.

Merlin releases Eggsy just long enough to retrieve the lube. He wraps Eggsy’s right leg up and behind his own, Eggsy hooking his foot along the inside of Merlin’s knee. Merlin then lubes his fingers and slowly reaches down under Eggsy’s balls. “Oh, yes…fuck yeah…” Eggsy shuffles his body, trying to maneuver to get Merlin where he wants him.

“Behave.” Merlin actually spanks Eggsy’s cock, causing him to yelp. “Ye will take what we give ye and be thankful.”

“That is correct. Thank your Master for giving you anything at all,” Harry snaps.

Eggsy whimpers at the tone of Harry’s voice. “I’m sorry, Sir. Sorry, Master. Thank you for giving me oh fucking hell.” Eggsy’s left hand reaches back to grab at Merlin’s trousers as Merlin’s fingers sink inside. “Thank you for…for giving me this, Master.”

“Good boy,” Harry tells him. “How does it feel?”

“So good.” Eggsy ripples his body and tries to ride the fingers thrusting inside. His chest is pushed out, back arched, head resting on Merlin.

“Look at our boy, Harry…look how desperate he is.” Merlin sucks another mark on the side of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy IS desperate. He’s practically climbing Merlin like a tree except backwards, his leg hooked around Merlin’s body as he goes up on the toes of the other foot. 

“All right, Merlin, I think he’s quite ready for you.”

“Stroke your cock for your Sir while I undress,” Merlin tells Eggsy, slowly unwinding the boy. Eggsy whimpers but does as he’s told as Merlin quickly pulls his clothing off. Harry can’t see Eggsy, but he can definitely hear the pitiful noises his makes as his hand slides over his prick. “That’s a good lad.” Merlin pulls the chair to a good distance in front of the mirror before sitting down. He grabs the lube and gets himself good and wet before grabbing Eggsy by the wrist. “Facing the mirror…that’s it…”

“Such a good obedient boy,” Harry says. He sounds out of breath.

“Harry, are ye touching yourself already?” Merlin asks in amusement.

“Oh, do be quiet,” Harry snaps.

Merlin lowers Eggsy onto his cock, making sure Eggsy’s feet are hooked around his own before spreading his legs a bit. Eggsy whines as Merlin fills him and he’s spread for Harry to see. “Lovely,” Merlin whispers in Eggsy’s ear. He kisses Eggsy’s shoulder, gently guiding Eggsy’s head back to rest against his own. His hands slide over Eggsy’s chest and then down to his cock, holding it and his balls out of the way to give Harry the best view.

“Oh, that IS lovely,” Harry agrees. 

“Come on, boy, give your Sir a show,” Merlin urges, thrusting up a bit. Eggsy whines again but does as he’s told, pulling front a bit and undulating his body on Merlin’s cock. “Fuck yes, lad, that’s it.”

Eggsy does what he can although his feet barely touch the ground. He finally uses the strength in his thighs to push up and down along with some help from Merlin’s hands on his hips. He grunts each time his body sinks down onto Merlin’s, his fingernails digging into the side of Merlin’s legs. Merlin wants to simply close his eyes and let his own head fall back but he tries to keep focusing on the mirror. “That is perfect,” Harry moans. “Just like that, my boy…just like that.”

“Fuck, Master, yer so fucking deep,” Eggsy pants. “Feels so good.”

“Does it, darling boy? Is your Master’s cock filling you?” Harry asks and Merlin can hear that he’s close. 

“I want ye to come first, lad.” Merlin undoes the cock ring and tosses it to the side. “I want your Sir to see ye mess yourself.” His hand envelops Eggsy’s cock and strokes it hard and fast.

“Master…yes, Master…Sir, please…” Eggsy’s head thrashes from side to side.

“Tell him when he may come, Harry,” Merlin says.

“Whenever you are ready, Eggsy…let me see how good it feels to have your Master filling your sweet little arse,” Harry says, and that’s all it takes. Eggsy shudders in Merlin’s arms and collapses, his stomach painted with the lines of his release.

“Good boy,” Merlin murmurs. He drags his wet hand up Eggsy’s chest to his mouth, forcing him to lick his spend from Merlin’s fingers. “Now down on your hands and knees…ye will let Harry see how good ye make me feel.”

“YES, Hamish,” Harry says, his voice very close to a whimper.

Merlin helps Eggsy stand and he stumbles a bit before falling to his knees. Merlin stands as well, turning them so he can look in the mirror and give Harry the best view. “Open your mouth,” Merlin orders and Eggsy eagerly obeys. Merlin briefly glances down at the red face before turning to view his own reflection. His hand moves quickly and it doesn’t take long; he’s been on edge since he’d tied the first knot over Eggsy’s body. He says nothing as he comes, streaks of white lining the boy’s lips and cheeks. “Good boy,” he finally mutters. He hears a gasp and a grunt in his ear and knows Harry has finished as well. “Come along.” He helps Eggsy to his feet and leads him into the en suite. They clean up and pull on their dressing gowns before returning to the bedroom and crawling into bed.

“Are you all right, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, although Merlin doesn’t trust him. He pulls back to give Eggsy a questioning look. “Just feel bad you're all alone on your birthday.”

“Well, I’m not, am I?” Harry asks. “I’ve been with the two of you for, what, an hour now? I’ll be home before you know it, and you can make me that lovely meal.”

“I’ll call out for takeaway,” Merlin says, and Eggsy pokes him.

“Oi, no you won’t.”

“Thank you…both of you,” Harry says. “This is the best gift I’ve ever received.”

“Yer welcome, Harry. Love you.” Eggsy snuggles close in Merlin’s arms, burying his face in his chest.

“I love ye as well, Harry. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” 

Merlin and Harry continue to chat as Eggsy dozes off. Merlin carefully removes the buds from Eggsy’s ears before saying, “Ye know, Harry, Eggsy mentioned something before ye left that stuck with me. We’ve never taken him out on an official date.”

“We’ve taken him out plenty of times.”

“To pubs, for fish and chips, for pizza or Chinese. Never a romantic evening with linen tablecloths and candlelight. We do not engage in public displays of affection, so no one else would know it was a date, but we would. It sounded like something he’s been wanting but never asked for…I think we should make it happen.”

“We most definitely should,” Harry agrees. “I like this sappy side of you.”

“I’m tired. I’m going to bed,” Merlin grumps. “Sweet dreams, Galahad.” He removes his glasses to the sound of Harry’s laughter.


End file.
